Pride Blinds Us
by trcybell
Summary: This is a story loosely based on Pride and Prejudice. It is set in modern times. Adrien is the boss of Agreste Fashion and butts head with his head designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng. They both try to deny the chemistry between them. No powers. There is swearing and a lot of sexual tension.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Found this story on my old word documents. Enjoyed reading it again so I thought I might try to finish it along with my other story. **

Marinette walked through the door of her apartment, threw down her purse and screamed. Alya, her roommate, and best friend, walked out of the kitchen with a grin on her face. "Have a good day at work again?"

"That man is an egotistical jackass," Marinette screamed again.

Alya just shook her head. This had been the routine for the past year, ever since Marinette started working as the head designer at Agreste Fashion. "What did the egotistical jackass do now?"

"Nothing new. Just being his arrogant self and belittling my work. I sometimes wonder why he even hired me to begin with." Marinette went to the kitchen to pour a large glass of wine before flopping down on the couch. She was proud of herself that she didn't spill any wine this time.

"Maybe he thought you were hot and wanted a piece of you," Alya replied going back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Marinette choked on her wine. She glared at Alya in the kitchen. Only Alya would bring it back to sex. "I highly doubt that. I think I am below his standards."

Alya shook her head again. Her roommate clearly didn't realize how gorgeous she was. Probably from working under her boss too long who wasn't the most complimentary. "I would say that he is below your standards but the man…" Alya seemed lost for words but was really trying to gauge how her best friend would respond.

Marinette sighed. "Godly comes to mind." She shook her head. She had to stop thinking of her boss. True the man was every woman's dream - tall, golden hair, piercing emerald eyes. But he was a bully, jerk, and so full of himself. She had to admit when she first started working at Agreste Fashion she had fantasies about her boss and the things they could do in his office and she would be lying if she didn't still have them once in a while. But the guy was a grade A class jerk. When she indulged in a fantasy he usually interrupted with the crap that he spewed from his mouth.

"I still think there is another side to him that we haven't seen. I mean how else can you explain Nino and him being best friends."

Marinette nodded in slight agreement. Nino was one of her favorite people in the world. It was still hard for her to believe that the laid back DJ was best friends with her uptight boss. Nino and Marinette had become fast friends when he started to pursue Alya. They met at an Agreste Fashion Christmas party. Marinette didn't want to go alone and had brought Alya. When Nino was introduced to them, he couldn't leave Alya alone. He followed her everywhere. And now they were engaged and sickeningly happy.

"Well, he and Nino have been friends since childhood. Maybe he just overlooks the gruffer side of his friend," Marinette replied.

"Gruffer side? I think that is the nicest thing you have said about your boss since you have worked there." Alya replied with a laugh.

Marinette smirked. It was nice to have a best friend that she could vent to about her boss. Everyone at work was too busy singing his praises to say anything negative or truthful. She was also grateful that it hadn't changed since Alya started dating Nino. She wondered what she would do once they were married. Maybe Nino wouldn't mind her coming over every day to scream about his best friend. Though Marinette didn't think that she was that lucky.

"Enough talk about work. What's for dinner? I'm starving," Marinette asked walking into the kitchen.

"Girl you need a man. All you talk about is your boss and food," Alya laughed as she set the table.

Marinette nodded in agreement. Too bad the man that dominated her dreams was her pigheaded, smoking hot boss. Marinette sighed internally and sat down to eat dinner.

Adrien spotted Nino right away when he walked into the bar. He plopped down on a stool by his best friend and asked the bartender for his usual.

"Good day at work?" Nino asked with a knowing smile. Nino knew that Adrien never invited Nino to a bar after work unless something at work really upset him.

"That woman is going to be the death of me," Adrien sighed into his drink, downing it in one gulp and motioning for another one.

"I assume that woman you are referring to is the best friend of the love of my life," Nino replied looking as his friend wondering what Marinette could have possibly done now. Or more likely what one of Adrien's employees had said about her. Adrien might be a hard ass at work, but Nino noticed he was fiercely protective of his head designer.

Adrien hesitated for a moment looking at his drink. "Well...it wasn't really her. It was Paul. I overheard him ranting about how I never look at anyone else's designs but Marinette's. Then he stated that it was because Marinette and I were sleeping together. The asshole didn't even have the decency to imply we might be. Worse, most of the people with him agreed." Adrien was waving his arms around his head at this point in frustration. He had been dealing with this nonsense since he hired Marinette no matter how he treated her.

"I'm guessing that Paul no longer works at Agreste Fashion?" Nino asked knowing full well how many people were fired for saying things of this nature. It gave Adrien that reputation of being a hard ass since he wouldn't come out and say exactly why they were getting fried. He did have a reputation to uphold outside of work that couldn't be tainted with sex scandal and Nino knew he didn't really care if people thought he was a hard ass. He had his few close friends and that was fine with him.

"Of course he was, but I waited until the end of the day. Though because of him, I had to seem like I wasn't favoring Marinette's designs which I don't like to do. I mean why do people think I hired her as my head designer?" Adrien exclaimed throwing his hands up once again in frustration.

"Because she's smoking hot," Nino offered as a suggestion making sure he moved out of reach of a punch he knew was coming.

Adrien glared at Nino. He knew his friend was just teasing him but this was the shit he had been dealing with ever since he hired this infuriating woman. It seemed that no one cared that she was the most talented designer to set foot on the fashion scene since his own father. All they cared about was her looks.

"Well if they got to know her, they would realize it would never happen. She is too damn bossy and doesn't know when to keep her thoughts to herself," Adrien huffed out.

Nino threw his head back and laughed. "I thought that is why you hired her. She didn't give in to your bullshit."

"I hired her because of her talent. I do expect some type of respect from my employees."

"Whatever dude. I think you just need to ask her out," Nino replied looking at his friend to gauge his reaction.

Adrien choked on his drink and NIno began patting his back. Adrien looked at his friend with huge eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"Dude, it's obvious that you want her," Nino replied, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm probably not up to her standards in men," Adrien stated which caused Nino to raise his eyebrows. "That is just a fact. It doesn't mean I want to ask her out."

"Whatever dude. I think most people would assume she's below your standards," Nino back away again from Adrien's punch to the arm.

"Below my standards?" Adrien asked dumbfounded. "That woman is every man's dream as long as she didn't open her mouth to talk." Though if Adrien was being honest, he had many fantasies about his head designer that he didn't mind the noises coming out of her mouth.

Nino just shook his head at his friend. He knew Adrien had trust issues that stemmed from his mother leaving, his father being a control freak, and every girl that threw herself at him just wanted his money. "You need to get laid."

"Ain't that the truth," Adrien replied motioning for another drink. Too bad the only girl that accompanied him in his dreams was his bossy, know-it-all, smoking hot head designer. No other woman could measure up to her, which frighten Adrien slightly when he dwelled it on too much. He shook away that thought. "I'd settle for dinner though. My treat." The two of them headed out for dinner at their favorite restaurant leaving any talk of work back at the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

"You fired Paul?!" Marinette practically screamed as she stormed into Adrien's office the next day. She threw her hands up in frustration when Adrien didn't reply right away. "Why?"

Adrien slowly looked up to his head designer. He wondered if she realized that it was not her place to question who he fired or hired for that matter. He raised his eyebrows at her. "That is none of your business Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette glared at him. He knew that she was trying to bring a more enjoyable atmosphere to the workplace by getting people to call each other by their first names. Adrien had not been pleased with this idea, so he always tried to get in as many "Miss Dupain-Cheng" as he could in a conversation. Well, two could play that game.

"Well, Adrien, Paul was on my design team so I think it is my right to know why you fired one of my teammates. Especially when we are working on the Agreste Gala. You know that it is the biggest show for our company." She was trying to not shout as she pointed an accusing finger at her boss.

Adrien cringed when she used his first name. Did this woman have no respect? "Miss Dupain-Cheng, if you must know, I didn't think Paul's designs were up to par with the Agreste brand. I felt he was slowing us down and didn't want anything to get in the way of the gala," Adrien lied. He wasn't about to tell her the real reason that he fired Paul.

Marinette just stared at Adrien. Paul was one of the best designers they had. She had worked with him on tons of projects over the year and never once had Adrien said anything bad about his designs. She valued his input. "Well, Adrien, I would prefer you to talk with me first before firing one of my teammates. I could have given you more information on how valuable Paul was and what an inconvenience it will be to down a member."

"Miss Duapin-Cheng, I do not answer to you," Adrien replied almost glaring at her insubordination.

"On this matter, you should, Adrien," Marinette replied frankly.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, I will take what you said into consideration, but don't you have a gala to work on?" Adrien dismissed her with a flick of his hand as he went back to work on his computer.

Marinette held back a scream. She hated it when he dismissed her. She knew for a fact that at other fashion houses that the owner and the head designer worked as equals. Not here at Agreste Fashion. Adrien Agreste was too important to come down among the mere mortals. She stomped out of his office and across the hall to her office and slammed the door.

Marinette still couldn't believe he had fired Paul and the reason he gave didn't make any sense. This could put them back weeks, and they didn't have the time. The Agreste Fashion Gala was the event of the year. It was a masked gala where they showcased their new designs in the windows of the second floor with live models. They needed enough designs to make changes for 20 different models 20 times through the night. Unlike some fashion houses that had a winter, spring, summer and fall line, Agreste Fashion has their gala line. It had to cover all the seasons. Of course, they added smaller lines during the line but nothing like their gala line. This was Marinette's first gala and she was nervous enough, now she was down a designer. She couldn't even think of hiring a new one and getting them up to speed to help out. There wasn't enough time. She took out her phone and texted Alay.

**Marinette: **CODE RED. I need more than wine and yelling tonight.

**Alya: **He most of really fucked up if you are using a CODE RED. Luckily it's Friday and I

have the perfect plan.

**Marinette:** Should I be worried? I remember last time with a CODE RED...wait I don't remember and that was the problem.

**Alya:** :) You needed that. Nino is playing at a new club and I get to write the scoop on it for the blog. You are coming.

Marinette sighed. She knew she wanted a distraction and that is why she texted Alya. However, clubs really weren't her scene. Plus she was hoping for a girls' night. She knew Nino would understand but she did feel guilty about bashing his best friend. Oh well, she thought. She at least could get wasted and for a while forget about today and the gala.

Adrien looked at the door that was just slammed. He wanted to growl. He knew deep down that the right thing would have been to talk to Marinette first but he just didn't want people thinking he was sleeping with his head designer. He wished people would just stay out of his personal life. He also wished his head designer gave him a little more respect. Oh sure, he egged her on a little with all the Miss Dupain-Chengs, but her first name initiative really bothered him. This was a workplace and people needed to show respect. Especially to him.

Adrien stood up and closed his own door. He didn't want to see her for the rest of the day. He grabbed his phone and texted Nino.

**Adrien: **Hey I know we just hung out last night but please tell me you don't have plans tonight.

**Nino: **No can do, my bro. I've got a gig at Club Miraculous. You should come. You haven't seen my newest set yet.

Adrien stared at Nino's response. He didn't really want to go to a club they weren't his scene. On the other hand, he did want to support his best friend. Maybe for one night he could go out and forget about his work problems.

**Adrien: **I will be there just text me the address.

Adrien put his phone down and got back to work. He was hoping that the club was dark and loud enough that he wouldn't have to interact with people. After a shake of his head at the impossibility, he went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I was asked how old the characters were in this story. Marinette and Alya are about 24/25. Adrien and Nino are closer to 30. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Adrien couldn't believe his luck or rather his bad luck. He was currently sitting in a booth at Club Miraculous watching Nino's fiancée and best friend dance out on the dance floor. Adrien was beginning to think the way Marinette was moving should be illegal. This was not going to help his dreams at night. Nino couldn't take his eyes off Alya and wanted to desperately join her, but he knew his best friend was not into dancing. Nor would he ever dance with Marinette.

"So tell me what happened today," Nino said dragging his attention way from Alya.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I just came to listen to your set and get wasted," Adrien replied not even bothering to look away from Marinette.

"Whatever dude. You know I'm always here for you."

"I know. You are the brother I never had."

Nino laughed at that. It was what they always said to each other. Neither of them had brothers which made their friendship so important. They continued to talk about Nino's work, family and everything going on except Agreste Fashion for the next hour.

"Dude, I wonder where the girls went?" Nino said looking at the dance floor once there was a lull in the conversation. "I am about to start my set."

"Probably to the bathroom. You know Alya wouldn't miss it," Adrien replied. He didn't want to admit that he knew for a fact that they headed to the bathroom. That would be admitting that he couldn't stop staring at his head designer and following her every movement.

"It's nice that you've come around with Alya. You don't know how much it means that you are finally ok with her," Nino said jabbing his friend on the shoulder.

"How many times to I have to apologize for that? I was just trying to protect you. You were just becoming a big deal and I didn't want you to get hurt," Adrien sighed. It was true when Nino first started pursuing Alya, Adrien was not so accepting of the pair. He felt that Alya was just going to use Nino for his fame to further her journalism career. Adrien could admit now that he was projecting his own insecurities on the couple. But before that, he tried several times to break the two of them up and was the cause of a lot of fights when Nino started to doubt Alya. Thankfully, before it was too late, Adrien saw the error of his ways and stopped interfering with their relationship. He was constantly apologizing for his behavior and Alya had just started to begin to warm up to him. Not that they hung out a lot which didn't help the situation, but Adrien could now see how much Nino loved her. That is all Adrien ever wanted to his friend, was to find true love.

"You know that might be a reason why she doesn't like you," Nino said referring to Marinette who just as fiercely loyal to her best friend as Adrien was.

"We aren't talking about her, remember?" Adrien raised his eyebrows at his friend. He already knew that part of the reason Marinette hated him was his treatment to Alya. She had mentioned it a time or two or more at work before. But Adrien didn't feel the need to apologize to her when he had already apologized to Nino and Alya.

"Find, then get up and dance at least. There are a ton of hotties on the dance floor. Most of them have been eyeing you for the whole night. You would have your pick," Nino said pointing to the dance floor. Nino knew Adrien hated dancing but the man needed to get his mind off his head designer.

"Tolerable is the word I would use. All the ladies, if you could even call them that, are tolerable and not even worth my time," Adrien replied but thought to himself, '_Except the one that I can't, shouldn't, won't have.'_

Neither Nino or Adrien notice Marinette and Alya standing behind their booth overhearing everything they were saying or Marinette running to the bathroom fighting off tears.

"Dude, I know that is is a lie. You can't take your eyes off her when she's on the dance floor," Nino said shaking his head.

"That is not going to happen. She's my head designer. I don't need a scandal. Just drop it," Adrien replied with a little anger behind his words. He wasn't sure if he was angry at Nino or at himself.

"All right dude. I am dropping it," Nino replied. "For now. I got to get ready for my set anyways." With that Nino left Adrien alone in the booth to drown his thoughts with alcohol.

Marinette was trying to have fun with Alya on the dance floor. She was still getting over her shock that Adrien was at the club or any club for that matter. She knew that Nino was his best friend, but he was such a tight ass she never pictured him at the club scene. Every time she looked over at the booth, she caught him staring at her. It was infuriating and intriguing. Half of her believed he was just judging her like always. The other half was hoping maybe for a drunken hook-up even if she would most likely, probably regret it in the morning especially when she had to see him at work. It also didn't help that Alya laughed every time she caught Marinette looking over at the booth.

"You two need to get a room," Alya whisphered screamed into her ear.

Marinette started to blush from being caught again. "He is the one looking at me and it's weirding me out."

"You know I'm not for one-night hook-ups," Marinette said rolling her eyes at her friend. "And that is what all the guys here want."

Alya couldn't deny that but it didn't mean she wasn't going to stop teasing her best friend. "Who knows, one of them could be your prince charming."

"I don't need a prince charming, just Mr. Right," Marinette said laughing. Marinette knew her friend though it was weird that she was hanging on to finding true love and not hooking up with random guys. She was a hopeless romantic at heart. That didn't mean she didn't go on dates, but it never ended back at someone's bedroom. Now if only she could get her brain back on track and stop thinking of a certain blond-haired, green-eyed man. There was no way he was going to turn out to be Prince Charming or Mr. Right.

"Hey, I have to pee before Nino's set. Come with me," Alya said dragging Marinette with her.

The bathroom line was relatively short for it being a woman's bathroom at a club. Alya was excited that they hadn't missed Nino's start because she wanted to give him a good luck kiss before he started. On their way back from the bathroom, they stopped at the back of the booth where the guys were sitting. Neither of them noticed the girls. Alya was whispering to Marinette that she was going to surprise Nino - the two were always trying to surprise kiss attack each other. They had a tally to see who was winning. Alya stopped though when they heard Nino telling Adrien to go dance with one of the hotties in the club.

"Tolerable is the word I would use. All the girls here are tolerable and not even worth my time," Adrien replied.

Marinette didn't know why that stung so bad. She covered her mouth as she gasped not wanting to be heard. She tried to stop the tears from falling as she ran to the bathroom with Alya hot on her tail.

"Marinette are you ok? I'm sure he didn't mean you." Alya was giving her friend a hug.

"I shouldn't care what he thinks. It's not like him or want him to notice me or anything. It would just have been nice not to be lumped with every unknown face out there. I just thought…" Marinette replied trying not to cry. She really couldn't understand why she was letting it get to her. Marinette knew Adrien was an asshole. She wasn't into him, but the way he looked at her earlier while she was dancing had made her question things. Marinette shook her head. He was an ass and she had to remember that. Not a decent bone in his extremely attractive body. Marinette groaned.

"Do you think Nino would hate me if I left?"

"Probably not, but I would. Stay with me. Just forget about him. Please?" Alya pouted at her friend giving her puppy dog eyes.

Marinette groaned again. She could never say no to Alya's puppy dog eyes. "Fine. I'll stay but I might just throw a drink in his face."

Alya laughed. She knew that although Marinette acted like a badass, she would never have the guts to throw a drink in her boss's face. She grabbed Marinette's hand and headed out of the bathroom running smack into a well-built guy. He held up his hands to steady both the girls.


End file.
